


Hot Summer

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, braiding, hot summer, hotter supersoldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: It’s so Hot.Sam definitely wasn’t describing the one arm ex assasin cum steve’s newly reunited best friend, who’s currently in a tight wife beater and an even tighter red shorts and nothing else. Who’s sweaty and flush and cursing like a sailor.





	Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangedangel (clockworkqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/gifts).



It’s so Hot.

Sam definitely wasn’t describing the one arm ex assasin cum steve’s newly reunited best friend, who’s currently in a tight tank top and an even tighter red shorts and nothing else. Who’s sweaty and flush and cursing like a sailor. It’s annoying that said ex assasin keeps fixing his shoulder length caveman hair, but can’t do much to stop it from covering his pale neck, because you know, he only got one arm. In fact, everything about this guy is annoying. Sam is usually an easy going guy and doesn’t hold grudges easily. But this one is an exception and Sam doesn’t know why.  
Steve is on mission, and Sam got left hehind becuase he’s got a sprained ankle and is still recovering. Thus, the babysitting duty.

Sam watches as Barnes getting more frustrated with each attempt, and sighs heavily. “c'mere.” he says.

Barnes eyes him wearily, not moving a inch “what?”

Sam rummages through Nat’s secret drawer and producing several hair ties and a comb, he jestures impatiently “come here so I can put you out of your misery. I promise I won’t bite, also I bet you can kill me with these hair ties alone.”

Barnes snorts"You are not wrong" but he comes willingly enough this time, and sits gracefully between Sam’s open thighs, his broad, muscular back against Sam’s crotch. Sam runs his hand through the slightly wavy, sweat soak hair. Barnes tenses up a bit, but relax again when Sam starts messaging his scalp gently, teasing the knots out with his fingers. His hair is really soft, he muses, it’s a bit like petting a big cat, especially when Bucky starts purring lowly under his treatment. He wonders if Bucky conditions his hair.

He found himself talking “I used to braid my sister’s hair, when we were a little. ” a thought comes to him suddenly “Do you want me to braid your hair Barnes? Come to think of it, braids are definitely more convenient than buns or pigtails, you can actually sleep with your hair braided.”

Barnes didn’t answer at first, but when he speaks, it’s a weird mix between nostalgia and bewilderment “I think … I think I had a sister, too. Rebecca, Becky. Little Becky, she’s not like the other girls, kept her hair short, got me and Steve into loads of trouble, I wonder if she’s still alive… ” (tbc)

( A gift for my dear darling babe [@zoe-tropee](http://zoe-tropee.tumblr.com/) , who’s always there for me, and who’s [sambucky fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen) inspired my to draw more sambucky fanart. )

welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!

ags up to

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, I'm not a native speaker and this is my first time posting a fic in English, it was hard, but it was so much fun.


End file.
